Dans ses bras
by Danacarine
Summary: Une fois n’est pas coutume : Sam et Jack s’octroient une soirée en tête à tête. Vont ils réussir à faire tomber les barrières qu’ils ont dressées entre eux ?


-** Dans ses bras **-

**Auteur **: Danacarine (Carine)

**Email :** : http://dreamgate.site.voila.fr/

**Spoilers : **saison 8

**Disclaimer **: _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !_

_(26.01.06 __- __05.05.06)_

Sam était confortablement installée au fond de son canapé. Un grand pot de glace au chocolat sur les genoux, elle revoyait pour la énième fois « Raisons et sentiments » en pleurant avec l'héroïne sur les choix cornéliens qui s'offraient à elle ! Elle se sentait tellement proche d'elle… Son cœur balançait perpétuellement entre sa raison : continuer à sauver la Terre et ses sentiments : pouvoir enfin aimer librement l'homme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits depuis 7 longues années…

Elle poussa un soupir en éteignant la télé… Ça faisait un bien fou de s'apitoyer sur son sort de temps en temps… Et quoi de mieux pour occuper un dimanche soir pluvieux ? Rien d'autre assurément ! Elle se leva en s'étirant, décidée à rejoindre directement son lit, pour une fois elle ne se coucherait pas à 3 h du matin !

Il lui sembla soudain entendre deux coups frappés à sa porte. Elle dévia de sa route en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à une heure aussi tardive ? Elle écouta un instant le silence, croyant avoir rêvé mais par acquis de conscience, ouvrit malgré tout. A travers la pluie diluvienne, elle ne distingua qu'une silhouette de dos, en train de redescendre le perron…

« Mon colonel !? »

Il se figea dans sa course, pris au piège par l'apparition de Carter… Vraiment une mauvaise idée que de suivre son instinct parfois… Il inspira et tenta de se recomposer un visage neutre avant de se retourner vers elle…

« Carter ! Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas vu l'heure… Je m'en vais... »

Il tenta un vague sourire accompagné d'un geste de la main avant de repartir vers sa voiture. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le vit tout de suite. Après tant d'année à observer et à apprendre chaque mimique de son visage, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle refusait de le laisser s'enfuir alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle ! Elle s'avança sous l'averse sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Ne partez pas, mon colonel ! »

Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la portière, il n'avait qu'à faire la sourde oreille et partir, c'était facile… Pourtant il n'y arriva pas, pas ce soir… Il soupira devant son manque de volonté et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son second. Malgré le déluge qui s'abattait sur eux et son humeur au plus bas, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler rapidement du regard.

Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front et ses joues. Elle portait ce qui paraissait être un vieux survêtement bleu assez informe. Pourtant, elle était magnifique quand même… Il ferma soudainement les yeux en serrant violemment les poings. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de pensées qu'il devait avoir ce soir. Non, ce soir il ne voulait que ressasser ses vieux démons encore et encore… Se changer les idées serait le trahir et c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait lui faire…

Il se sentait stupide d'être ainsi devant elle. Qu'avait-il espéré en venant ici ? Qu'elle allège sa peine ? Qu'elle chasse ses fantômes ? C'était parfaitement impossible et il ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Il méritait cette souffrance qui l'habitait et la trouvait trop douce encore en regard de sa culpabilité…

Il rouvrit les yeux, conscient qu'elle le surveillait avec attention, essayant de déchiffrer les tourments qui le hantaient. Il tomba immédiatement dans ses prunelles azur, et, évidement, elles étaient remplies de questions. Mais il y vit aussi autre chose… De la peine et de la compassion pour lui, lui semblait-il.

Rompant ce contact un peu trop intime à son goût, il se força à lui sourire en se redressant, tout en passant ses doigts nerveux dans ses cheveux.

« Carter… Il est tard ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. On se voit demain à la base ! »

Il était bien décidé à partir au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne réussisse à voir son trouble. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était un sentiment dérangeant, lui qui avait su si bien se préserver jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. En même temps, c'était réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un était capable de le déchiffrer si facilement… Mais pas cette nuit !

« Vous ne me dérangez pas ! Entrez… S'il vous plait… »

Elle s'était encore avancée vers lui, et, doucement, avait posé une main sur son bras pour le retenir. Elle avait bien conscience de dépasser les limites qu'ils s'étaient tout deux fixés en le retenant, mais la douleur qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux lui avait transpercé le cœur… Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller alors qu'il allait si mal.

Quand il entendit sa voix douce, presque caressante tandis qu'elle le suppliait de rester, il fut profondément touché. Mais il se sentait vide, totalement incapable de faire le moindre geste, ni de prendre la moindre décision. Rester, partir, il ne savait plus… Tout son courage l'avait abandonné. Il baissa les yeux en fermant les yeux… C'était à elle de décider maintenant, lui ne pouvait plus lutter…

Elle le regarda un instant, sans parler… Son beau visage ruisselant de pluie... Elle devina qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'eau qui mouillait ses joues… Il avait un air perdu qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu et son cœur se serra un peu plus à cette vue… Timidement, elle lui prit la main et le guida lentement vers la maison. Elle s'attendait à rencontrer une résistance de sa part mais non, il n'en fit rien et se laissa mener docilement à l'intérieur.

Elle s'empressa de refermer la porte sur la tourmente qui sévissait dehors. Elle se retourna vers son Colonel. Il n'avait pas bronché, le regard obstinément tourné vers le plancher qui se recouvrait peu à peu de flaques d'eau.

Sam soupira silencieusement, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si apathique. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à le faire parler. Ça n'allait certainement pas être simple… Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'ils se changent avant d'attraper la mort !

« Venez… »

Elle le poussa doucement vers la salle de bain, le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et sortit une grande serviette du placard. Elle la lui posa sur les cheveux et le frictionna vigoureusement quelques secondes… Il se laissait faire comme un enfant. Après lui avoir séché la tête, elle le considéra un instant en faisant la moue… Ses habits étaient imbibés d'eau et il commençait à grelotter … Elle devait lui trouver quelque chose de sec…

Elle se gratta la gorge, elle était gênée par cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle. Elle essayait de faire abstraction de leur trop grande proximité mais c'était très difficile. Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son supérieur, troublée malgré elle par le parfum de son eau de toilette, et ouvrit l'eau chaude en grand.

« Prenez une douche bouillante pour vous réchauffer, je vais vous apporter des vêtements secs. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et s'enfuit quasiment de la pièce. Il lui fallait mettre un peu de distance entre eux si elle désirait retrouver son calme ! Elle s'affala sur son lit, le temps pour son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal, tout en se fustigeant intérieurement d'avoir des réactions d'adolescente !

Elle se secoua et fouilla dans son armoire et en extirpa un vieux pantalon de survêtement blanc, un tunisien gris clair et une paire de chaussettes en grosse laine anthracite, le tout ayant appartenu à son frère. Ça serait peut-être un peu juste pour la taille mais, au moins, ce serait chaud et sec… Elle en profita pour quitter son vieux jogging trempé (Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la surprenne dans cette tenue affreuse ???) et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt secs…

Elle prit la pile de vêtements et retourna vers la salle de bain. Arrivée devant la porte close, elle hésita… Elle frappa deux petits coups et entra en s'annonçant, tout en s'interdisant formellement de regarder vers la douche. Elle posa rapidement les habits, se retourna pour sortir et…

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Elle s'immobilisa, et soudain, fut incapable de respirer… La silhouette du corps musclé de son colonel se détachait à travers le rideau de douche… Elle n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard, se sentant rougir et frémir en le contemplant… Il était, heureusement, de dos et se laissait arrosé par la douche, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement…

Après de longues secondes et au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle finit par s'arracher à ce spectacle envoûtant et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, peu désireuse que son supérieur la surprenne en train de le lorgner sans vergogne !

Elle s'appuya contre le mur du couloir pour reprendre son souffle… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ce soir ? Elle avait réussi à se contenir 7 ans, elle n'allait pas craquer ce soir !!! Non il ne fallait pas… Jamais elle ne l'avait senti si vulnérable et elle se devait de garder le contrôle pour eux deux ! Forte de sa résolution, elle décida de leur préparer deux tasses de chocolat chaud, ça leur ferait sûrement du bien !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, son supérieur entra timidement dans le séjour. Il avait l'air d'avoir repris contenance mais semblait terriblement gêné de la situation… Elle lui sourit gentiment en tapotant le coussin du canapé à côté d'elle pour qu'il vienne s'y installer. Elle lui tendit également un grand mug dans lequel le liquide fumant était surmonté d'un monticule de chantilly.

Il s'assit à une distance respectueuse de son major. Aucun d'eux ne prit la parole, ils se contentaient de savourer le chocolat délicieusement parfumé en profitant de la douce chaleur du feu de cheminée. Après l'orage tant émotionnel que climatique qu'ils avaient traversé un peu plus tôt, ils goûtaient la quiétude de ce moment, heureux de le partager ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour le dire, la présence de l'autre leur suffisait amplement.

C'était comme ça depuis toujours entre eux … Ils avaient développé un lien unique pour communiquer. Un geste, un regard un peu plus appuyé, c'était la seule chose qu'ils se permettaient, rarement, trop rarement… Quand ça allait mal en fait, toujours dans les moments tragiques… Mais alors, c'était beaucoup plus parlant que de simples mots…

Au bout d'un long moment, Sam retira délicatement la tasse vide des mains de Jack. Il la faisait tourner depuis dix minutes déjà entre ses paumes, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Il se redressa, un peu surpris de cette intrusion dans le cours de ses pensées, se demandant un instant où il se trouvait.

Elle posa les chopes sur le comptoir de la cuisine, se rassit, légèrement tournée vers lui, une jambe repliée sous elle. Elle l'observa… Il avait repris sa contemplation, les mains jointes sous son menton. Un pli soucieux barrait son front mais ce fut les ombres qui dansaient dans ses yeux qui retinrent son attention…

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir ce qui le faisait souffrir ainsi, d'une voix très douce, elle prit la parole :

« Alors… Vous avez envie de… Parler ? »

Une nouvelle fois, il tressaillit, sortant brusquement de sa rêverie. Il posa les yeux sur elle. Son regard était froid et elle se mordit la lèvre… Il allait sans doute se refermer comme une huître et repartir comme il était venu… Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, lui laissant toute la latitude pour s'échapper discrètement.

Quand elle les rouvrit, il n'était plus à côté d'elle comme elle s'y attendait… Un raclement de gorge lui fit vivement tourner la tête. Il n'était pas parti… Il se tenait devant la fenêtre, les mains enfoncées loin dans ses poches, scrutant les ténèbres à travers la pluie…

Elle fut extrêmement soulagée de le voir encore là… Peut-être, avec beaucoup de patience, arriverait-elle à le soulager un peu de sa peine… Pour le moment, elle décida de ne pas brusquer les choses et laissa le silence se réinstaller autour d'eux… S'il voulait parler, il le ferait quand il serait prêt, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux…

Elle laissa son regard dériver sur cet homme qu'elle connaissait si bien et si peu en même temps… Elle connaissait par cœur chaque expression de son visage, les lueurs qui éclairaient ses yeux quand il la regardait, la faisant frissonner, ou l'étincelle qui s'allumait quand il allait s'en prendre à Daniel, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. Les bons jours, elle arrivait même à deviner ses pensées d'un coup d'oeil…

Elle connaissait ses côtés sombres aussi… Ses regards glaciaux, impénétrables, faisant fuir tout le monde quand ça n'allait pas. Sa façon d'être odieux parfois… Pour ne surtout pas montrer que lui aussi avait des failles et souffrait… Ses effrayants cauchemars qui lui faisaient passer des nuits blanches en mission… Chose qu'il n'aurait avouée pour rien au monde, même si elle, elle savait. Il pouvait être dur, froid, intransigeant, presque inhumain même… Mais elle aimait aussi cette face là, ça faisait partie de lui.

Et pourtant… Il y avait encore tellement de choses cachées en lui qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Tous ces fantômes qui le hantaient et qu'elle rêvait de chasser, elle ne supportait pas de le voir malheureux.

« Vous devez me prendre pour un fou… »

Sa voix grave résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Il avait parlé doucement, à peine un murmure, sans bouger de son poste d'observation. Son ton était empreint d'une telle tristesse que le cœur de Sam se serra. Devait-elle lui répondre ou lui laisser la liberté de reprendre la parole ? Mais elle n'eut pas à y réfléchir davantage car il enchaîna aussitôt:

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser aller ainsi… En public, je veux dire… Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à… ce moment d'égarement… »

Il avait accompagné son monologue d'un moulinet du poignet, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en coin, pour voir si elle l'écoutait… Ses mots avaient du mal à sortir, il se sentait extrêmement gêné de se dévoiler devant quelqu'un. Devant Sam, c'était encore pire… Et pourtant, c'était vers elle qu'il s'était tourné alors qu'il se sentait au bord du gouffre ce soir… La seule à qui il avait pensé en fait…

Elle laissa échapper un soupir… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'excuse. Pour elle, c'était une bonne chose qu'il craque de temps en temps, ça prouvait qu'il était humain lui aussi… Et savoir qu'il était venu chercher du réconfort auprès d'elle la touchait profondément. Elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée et se plongea comme lui dans la contemplation de la nuit…

Après avoir hésité un instant, elle prit la parole.

« Ne vous excusez pas… Ça fait parfois du bien d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer… »

Timidement, après un petit regard dans sa direction, elle ajouta :

« Et… Je suis contente que ce soit la mienne… »

Il la regarda, un peu surpris de cet aveu soudain. Soulagé aussi… Non seulement, elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir débarqué comme ça en pleine nuit mais elle en était même contente. Il sortit la main de sa poche et, machinalement, la porta à sa nuque qu'il massa un instant pendant qu'il réfléchissait… Maintenant qu'il était là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« Carter ? Vous auriez une bière ? »

Un peu de courage ne pouvait pas faire de mal ! Il sourit devant la mine étonnée de sa coéquipière.

« Et quoi Carter ? Si on doit passer la nuit à discuter, il faut que je me désaltère avant ! »

« Tout de suite, mon colonel ! »

Sam était heureuse et surprise par son revirement d'humeur. Il avait décidé de lui parler et elle allait peut-être enfin savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de foncer à la cuisine afin de lui ramener rapidement sa boisson. Elle avait trop peur qu'il change d'avis et ne se referme une fois de plus sur lui-même.

Une fois seul, il fourragea nerveusement dans ses cheveux, saisi d'appréhension… Il avait franchi un cap, maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer, il allait devoir lui confier ses cauchemars et ça signifiait revivre encore une fois le drame… Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait jusqu'au bout sans craquer… Et s'effondrer devant elle lui faisait très peur. C'était peut-être idiot mais il avait horreur de se montrer faible devant les gens, surtout devant ceux qui tenaient à lui… A fortiori, devant Sam…

Un instant, l'idée de s'enfuir lui effleura l'esprit mais le retour de son second l'empêcha de mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille et un sourire fugitif éclaira son visage quand il reconnut sa marque de bière préférée. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour retenir ces détails et avoir ces petites attentions pour lui. Il soupira… Tout pourrait être si simple…

Carter retourna s'installer sur le canapé, pelotonnée dans un coin et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Lui choisit de se laisser tomber sur le tapis, s'appuyant sur la banquette derrière lui. Il préférait lui tourner le dos pour se confier, ça lui paraissait plus facile. Il but de longues gorgées avant de se lancer, retardant le plus possible cette échéance…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se demandant par où commencer… Finalement, tout en triturant la canette qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il se lança.

« Vous savez, il aurait eu 18 ans ce soir… »

Sam frémit au-dessus de lui. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il parlait de son fils, Charlie, bien qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit un seul mot sur sa famille ni sur son passé avant. De son côté, elle ne s'était jamais permise d'aborder ce douloureux sujet avec lui. Daniel lui avait juste raconté les grandes lignes de cette tragédie lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré un clone du Colonel. Elle retint son souffle, toute à l'écoute des confidences de son ami.

Alors, il lui dit tout sur son fils, comment il était, combien il l'aimait puis son chagrin, sa révolte quand il y avait eu l'accident, ses problèmes avec Sara, son ex-femme, enfin le poids de sa culpabilité, ses tentatives pour en finir, l'amertume et le cynisme qui en avaient découlé…

Sam ne pouvait imaginer quelle souffrance il avait endurée… Voir Charlie, son petit garçon, mourir en jouant avec sa propre arme de service avait du être intolérable… Comment survivre après ça ? Elle sentit ses yeux se mouiller mais elle garda le silence, préférant le laisser vider son cœur sans l'interrompre.

Il n'omit rien sur ses sentiments et se mit complètement à nu devant elle. Il parla longtemps, son discours fut entrecoupé de longs silences quand les mots avaient trop de difficultés à franchir ses lèvres.

Quand il s'arrêta, il se sentit complètement vidé, mais étrangement apaisé… Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait mieux. Il essuya rapidement la seule larme qui s'était aventurée sur sa joue, un peu honteux de l'avoir laissée s'échapper. A ce moment là, une main se posa sur son épaule, arrêtant son geste…

Ce fut comme si son corps attendait ce signal pour se laisser aller enfin. De gros sanglots montèrent de sa poitrine, le secouant tout entier. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête bascula en avant, et il resta inerte, impuissant face à la déferlante des sentiments qui le secouait. Il craquait, des larmes sillonnaient sans fin ses joues recouvertes de barbe naissante.

Près de lui, Sam sanglotait également. Elle avait gardé sa main sur lui, juste pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là, avec lui, bien décidée à l'accompagner dans son chagrin. Ce qui la bouleversait le plus, c'était de le voir pleurer en silence, sans qu'aucune plainte ne s'élève jamais de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se sentait coupable de laisser s'exprimer ses émotions.

Elle devait se faire violence pour s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer pour le consoler. Elle savait que pour lui, c'était très dur de se laisser aller ainsi devant elle et elle ne voulait pas le gêner davantage.

De longues minutes furent nécessaires pour que Jack retrouve un semblant de calme. Il releva enfin la tête, s'essuyant hâtivement le visage avec la manche de son pull. Il fixa son regard sur les flammes qui mourraient doucement dans la cheminée, les plongeant peu à peu dans la pénombre, conférant à la pièce une atmosphère plus intime.

Il ne parla pas, il n'avait plus rien à dire pour le moment. Il se sentait embarrassé d'avoir réagi comme ça mais il n'avait absolument rien pu contrôler. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, lui, d'ordinaire si maître de ses émotions … C'est peut-être ce détail qui le troublait le plus et il se doutait que la présence de son second à ses côtés n'était pas pour rien dans ce débordement émotionnel. Mais, il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait mieux, la boule qui habitait son ventre depuis si longtemps s'était enfin envolée.

Sam se laissa glisser à côté de lui en silence et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, épaule contre épaule, sans rien dire ni se regarder, laissant retomber doucement la tension qui les avait habités. La jeune femme commençait lentement à s'assoupir quand un petit mot chuchoté lui fit tourner la tête…

« Merci… »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et posa sa tête sur lui en répondant :

« A chaque moment difficile de ma vie, vous avez toujours été là pour moi… Je suis contente de pouvoir être à vos côtés quand ça va mal, comme ce soir… »

Il ne répondit rien mais passa son bras derrière son dos, l'attrapa délicatement et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Elle se réjouit de ce contact inattendu et se lova un peu plus contre lui en fermant les yeux. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le colonel O'Neill ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes. Il aimait sentir le poids de son second reposant sur lui, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il pencha un peu la tête pour la regarder respirer… Inspirer, expirer… Il aurait pu se contenter de ce spectacle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Un sourire passa sur son visage, jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa soirée finirait ainsi…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça. 3 h 57… Il fallait qu'il rentre, on l'attendait pour un briefing à la base dans 2 h, frais et rasé qui plus est ! Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il prit Sam dans ses bras. Elle protesta dans son sommeil durant la manœuvre mais une fois contre son torse, elle se cala en souriant. Il arrêta de respirer, les battements de son cœur s'affolaient de la sentir contre lui.

A regret, il la déposa sur le canapé. Elle gémit son indignation d'être ainsi abandonnée. Il lui rabattit un plaid dessus, la bordant consciencieusement pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de son visage, admirant la douceur de ses traits encore quelques instants avant de disparaître. Il leva une main pour caresser sa joue et retint son geste au dernier moment en se mordant la lèvre, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il se permit toutefois d'écarter une petite mèche de cheveux de son front avant de se lever brusquement. S'il continuait à la regarder, il ne pourrait plus la quitter !

Dans le couloir de l'entrée, il avisa un bloc-notes et griffonna un petit mot à la hâte. Il garda le papier à la main quelques instant, hésitant sur la meilleure place où le mettre. Il décida de le placer en évidence sur le miroir. Après un dernier regard vers elle, il disparut dans la nuit.

Quand Sam s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, il lui fallut réfléchir un moment pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle en se levant, visiblement son colonel était parti. Elle fit la moue, elle aurait aimé lui parler avant qu'il reparte. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et remarqua la petite note sur le miroir. Elle la décrocha le cœur battant et lut :

_Sam,_

_Merci d'avoir été là au moment où j'en avais besoin. Je ne l'oublierai jamais… Mais ça devra rester une parenthèse dans nos vies. Je sais que vous me comprenez…_

_O'Neill_

Elle soupira… Elle s'était attendue plus ou moins à ce genre de réaction venant du colonel. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pas l'un vers l'autre, ils en faisaient aussitôt deux en arrière. Le point positif, il ne lui en voulait pas et lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui ouvrir une petite porte sur sa vie. A elle maintenant de faire en sorte qu'il ne la referme pas complètement ! Et c'est rassérénée par cette pensée pleine d'espoir que Sam se rendit à la base ce matin là.

Hélas, la vie reprit bien vite son cours. Ils alternaient à un rythme effréné les missions d'exploration, les missions scientifiques et même les missions-suicides. Les jours passaient et Sam n'arrivait pas à avoir une conversation privée avec son supérieur. De son côté, il ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il avait très vite ré-endossé sa carapace de militaire rigide et se montrait de plus en plus distant, voire froid avec elle.

Elle supportait de moins en moins son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle et la tension était palpable au sein même de SG1. Daniel et Teal'C avaient bien essayé d'en savoir plus mais leurs compagnons étaient si butés qu'ils n'en tirèrent absolument rien. Seul le colonel émit quelques menaces à peine voilées à l'encontre de Daniel, s'il ne se mêlait pas immédiatement de ses affaires !

C'est dans cette ambiance plus que tendue que le major décida de prendre une semaine de vacances. Elle avait besoin de repos, elle n'arrivait presque plus à fermer l'œil tant elle cherchait une issue à cette situation ridicule. Elle se donna le temps de sa permission pour trouver le moyen d'aplanir les choses avec son supérieur. Si ses recherches restaient vaines, elle était bien décidée à baisser définitivement les bras. On ne peut pas aider quelqu'un qui refuse même qu'on l'approche…

Le lundi suivant ses congés, c'est une Sam reposée et épanouie qui débarqua à la base. Elle gratifiait d'un grand sourire tous ceux qui croisaient sa route et arriva même à détendre l'atmosphère de leur premier briefing de la semaine. Elle ne releva aucune des piques que Jack tenta de lui envoyer. Il était déstabilisé par sa bonne humeur soudaine.

Elle tenait son idée, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle avait passé et repassé tous les détails de son plan, il était parfait ! Il laissait son supérieur libre de prendre sa décision. Elle espérait ainsi ménager sa susceptibilité ô combien démesurée. Peut-être alors comprendrait-il qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être son amie et sa confidente dans les coups durs … Et plus si affinités…

Elle se surprit à sourire béatement toute seule en pensant qu'effectivement il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux et qu'elle rêverait d'explorer cet autre côté de leur relation… Elle se reprit bien vite en se disant qu'il fallait d'abord récupérer son affection, le reste… Elle verrait plus tard…

C'est le cœur battant la chamade que Sam s'infiltra dans les vestiaires masculins. Elle avait choisi d'agir en pleine nuit, pour éviter de se faire surprendre dans ce lieu qui lui était interdit. Elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le casier de son supérieur. Elle tendit sa main vers le cadenas et suspendit un instant son geste ; non pas qu'elle eût des doutes mais elle allait quand même violer l'intimité de Jack… Elle souffla un grand coup et entreprit de crocheter adroitement la serrure.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle ouvrait la porte avec fierté ! Elle aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie Arsène Lupin lui-même. Elle alluma sa torche et laissa ses yeux explorer un peu les lieux… Elle s'était promise de ne toucher à rien mais l'occasion de cerner un peu plus son colonel était trop tentante ! Et puis, elle ne faisait que regarder !

Des habits étaient jetés en tas sur l'étagère du bas et, sur celle du haut, traînaient des papiers, des livres et divers objets posés pêle-mêle. Cela fit sourire Sam… Décidément, il n'avait aucun sens de l'ordre. Des photos étaient épinglées à l'intérieur de la porte, parmi elles elle reconnut Charlie. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait adoré le rencontrer… Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur la petite silhouette et sentit une épaisseur anormale. Elle fronça les sourcils et, emportée par sa curiosité, décolla délicatement l'image pour voir ce qu'elle cachait…

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle découvrit une petite photo d'elle et du colonel. Elle datait au moins de quatre ans. C'était un cliché de l'équipe mais il avait découpé Daniel et Teal'C pour ne garder qu'eux deux. Il ne souriait pas en fixant l'objectif mais il avait glissé une main sur son épaule juste avant le déclic de l'appareil. Elle se souvenait encore de la chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle quand elle l'avait sentit et de l'immense sourire qu'elle avait arboré alors. Tout ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, pas assez même pour que Daniel s'en rende compte, mais c'était resté gravé en elle…

En tremblant un peu, elle recolla rapidement les deux photos dans la porte. Elle était bouleversée par sa découverte… Jamais elle n'aurait cru Jack si sentimental et ça la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en venant là ce soir. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier pourquoi elle était là ! Elle déposa fébrilement son petit paquet bien en évidence dans le casier pour qu'il le trouve dès l'ouverture, cadenassa la porte et s'enfuit dans ses quartiers.

Le major Carter ne dormit bien évidemment pas de la nuit et c'est dans un état second qu'elle se rendit au premier briefing de la journée. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton. Daniel dû lui demander deux fois comment elle allait avant qu'elle ne saisisse sa question et même Teal'C s'inquiéta de la voir ainsi. Elle prétexta un gros mal de tête pour couper court à leur discussion et se tourna vers la porte… Tout son avenir était en train de se jouer et c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'elle attendait l'entrée de son colonel.

Il arriva comme d'habitude avec deux bonnes minutes de retard. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce avant de regagner sa place, juste à côté de Sam. Elle fixa avec appréhension son poignet droit… Hélas, rien ne l'ornait… Elle se sentit soudain honteuse de son geste. Comment avait-elle pu penser que c'était une bonne idée ? Elle était ridicule ! Des centaines d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, fuir et se cacher au fond de son labo…

Alors qu'elle était là à se demander comment elle pourrait continuer à regarder son supérieur en face, il se pencha en travers de la table pour saisir un dossier posé devant Teal'C, sa veste remonta légèrement et…

« Jack ? Vous portez un bracelet ??? »

Gêné, le colonel rabattit rapidement sa manche. Il se tourna vers son coéquipier, un air narquois sur le visage, histoire de reprendre rapidement contenance.

« Eh bien quoi Daniel ? Si vous étiez un peu plus observateur, vous auriez constaté que je l'ai depuis longtemps ! »

« C'est faux ! Il n'était pas là hier !!! »

« Si, il y était ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Je vous dit que non, Daniel ! »

« Jack !!! »

« Daniel ? »

Ce court échange permit à Sam de reprendre un visage neutre et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Quand elle avait vu le bijou à son poignet, toutes couleurs avaient quitté subitement son visage. Puis le rouge lui était rapidement monté aux joues… Il le portait ! Elle aurait pu crier de joie si elle ne s'était pas trouvé en plein briefing. Toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières heures venait enfin de s'envoler. Un pacte tacite venait d'être conclu entre eux…

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que son supérieur, sous ses airs ironique et blasé, se battait intérieurement contre le même genre d'émotions… Quand le matin, il avait découvert le petit paquet dans son casier, il avait d'abord été surpris et un peu inquiet… Qui avait bien pu forcer son vestiaire, sans laisser de trace en plus ? Il avait pris l'objet avec précaution. Son cœur s'était mis alors à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant l'écriture fine de son second sur la petite étiquette :

_Pour vous rappeler que vous n'êtes plus seul…_

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul dans la pièce, il avait déchiré rapidement le papier pour découvrir un bracelet… Il avait froncé les sourcils, étonné qu'elle lui offre ce genre de chose. Il n'était pas homme à porter des bijoux et il pensait qu'elle le savait. Il l'avait tourné et retourné dans ses mains, ne sachant pas quoi en faire… Il fallait quand même reconnaître qu'elle l'avait bien choisi… Trois rangs de perles de bois, toutes simples, justes vernies dans les tons orangés… S'il avait dû en choisir un lui-même, il aurait sans doute opté pour celui-là…

Un sourire avait illuminé son visage. Finalement, elle le connaissait encore mieux que lui-même. Il avait hésité encore quelques instants à le porter… Il devinait ce que ça impliquait. Il allait devoir baisser la barrière qu'il avait érigée entre eux depuis ces dernières semaines et accepter le fait qu'elle connaisse ses côtés sombres… Il avait soupiré, après la manière dont il avait traité la jeune femme dernièrement, il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu'elle s'intéresse encore à lui.

Il s'était montré dur, intransigeant et à la limite de l'injustice. Après la soirée durant laquelle il s'était effondré, il s'était senti comme nu devant elle qui l'avait vu pleurer et craquer. Il avait réagi comme face à une menace et s'était emmuré dans son indifférence, tentant par tous les moyens de la détourner de lui, allant même jusqu'à la blesser verbalement devant les autres… Il s'en voulait d'agir ainsi mais ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser quelqu'un s'attacher à lui, c'était bien trop dur…

Et malgré cela, elle s'était entêtée, acceptant sans broncher ses remarques et ses méchancetés. Il avait vu les larmes briller dans ses yeux à plusieurs reprises mais elle avait toujours serré les dents et encaissé en silence. Ces jours là, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas la serrer contre lui afin de la consoler et se faire pardonner. Il s'attendait tous les jours à sa demande de mutation, il l'espérait et la redoutait tout autant, mais non, elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras…

Il avait caressé les perles de bois du bout des doigts… Il la reconnaissait bien là, son vaillant petit soldat… Une bouffée de fierté l'avait alors envahi. Il allait porter ce bracelet et ravaler son orgueil mal placé, il lui devait bien ça. Il se sentait honteux de s'être conduit ainsi avec elle mais il était bien décidé à tout faire pour se racheter à ses yeux et retrouver la belle amitié qui les unissait, et peut-être même plus… Il s'était surpris à sourire béatement dans le miroir à cette simple idée et avait secoué la tête, atterré, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un adolescent !

Il avait ensuite claqué la porte de son placard et entrepris de nouer les liens autour de son bras droit, ce qui lui avait pris bien 5 minutes... Faire un nœud avec une seule main n'avait rien de facile ! Puis il avait regardé son poignet et souri, fier du résultat. C'était finalement plutôt viril et il aimait bien la texture du bois contre sa peau. Enfin, il s'était secoué, sortant de sa contemplation, il serait en retard au briefing, une fois de plus. Toutefois, il avait pris soin d'enfiler une veste avant de sortir… Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la suite avant d'être assailli de question sur cette nouveauté, chose que s'empresserait de faire Daniel dès qu'il la verrait. Il voulait aussi répéter un peu ce qu'il dirait à Carter quand elle comprendrait qu'il avait accepté son présent…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit et avec le cœur complètement chamboulé que Jack se rendit en salle de réunion ce matin là, ne s'attendant pas à se faire découvrir si vite…

« Messieurs, quand vous aurez fini votre discussion hautement intéressante, nous pourrons peut-être attaquer l'ordre du jour ? »

La voix forte du Général Hammond fit cesser immédiatement la petite joute verbale à laquelle se livraient les 2 hommes.

Le reste de la séance se passa dans une sorte de brouillard pour les deux officiers, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à réfléchir aux implications de leur nouvelle relation… Heureusement pour eux, Daniel se contenta pendant plus d'une heure à faire un compte-rendu sur le passé de la dernière planète qu'ils avaient explorée.

Sam était heureuse, son colonel lui avait enfin entrouvert une petite porte sur sa vie… Elle savait que ce n'était pas gagné, mais c'était un formidable premier pas qu'il faisait vers elle… En même temps, ça la rendait nerveuse, qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant ? Allaient-ils se rapprocher ? Retrouver le lien si particulier qui les unissait ? Plus peut-être ? A cette pensée, elle sentit des millions de papillons s'agiter dans son ventre… Elle soupira discrètement, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se poser des questions ou elle allait devenir folle ! Elle se redressa vivement sur son fauteuil et essaya vainement de se concentrer sur le flot de paroles soporifiques du jeune archéologue jusqu'à la fin du briefing.

Jack, de son côté, n'en menait pas tellement plus large… Du bout de son index, il caressait rêveusement les perles de bois. Cette nouvelle présence sur sa peau lui faisait chaud au cœur après ces semaines de tension au sein de l'équipe… Mais maintenant, il se sentait quelque peu perdu. Il allait devoir s'excuser mais les paroles s'embrouillaient dans sa tête et il en venait à envier les qualités d'orateur de Daniel. Même la franchise et la concision de Teal'c lui seraient très utiles. Il laissa échapper un bruyant soupir qui lui valut un regard noir d'Hammond et de Daniel. Il s'excusa, penaud, et tâcha d'écouter le monologue de son ami. Mais à la fin de la réunion, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'ordre du jour !

Ils quittèrent enfin la salle de briefing et Jack s'apprêtait à se rendre au labo de son major pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage mais le général le coupa dans son élan en le convoquant dans son bureau. Une heure plus tard, après s'être fait sonner les cloches pour son inattention, le colonel se retrouva devant la porte de Sam…

Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes à hésiter dans le couloir, il fourra rageusement les poings aux fonds de ses poches, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, n'arrivant toujours pas à se décider sur le discours à tenir. Il était en proie à une crise d'angoisse, ses mains étaient devenues moites et son cœur battait anarchiquement dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Une discussion avec Carter l'effrayait plus qu'une attaque Goa'ulds ? C'était ridicule ! Il était un homme, son supérieur de surcroît, cette situation ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes !

Il s'accroupit contre le battant et laissa tomber lourdement sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Le choc contre le métal retentit plus fort que prévu et il retint son souffle, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendu. Au bout de quelques secondes d'anxiété, il souffla de soulagement, elle n'avait rien entendu… et se retrouva soudain les quatre fers en l'air sous le regard médusé de son major ! Visiblement Sam avait entendu et ouvert la porte pour voir ce qui se passait !

« Mon colonel ??? »

Il bondit sur ses pieds et passa une main sur sa nuque, gêné de se retrouver ainsi devant elle et surtout, dans une posture aussi incongrue !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Toujours sous le choc d'une aussi brusque apparition, Sam essayait de comprendre comment il était arrivé là, sur le sol de son labo.

« Ben euh… Carter… Voyez… »

Il continua en bredouillant une suite de sons sans aucun sens en faisant des moulinets avec son bras droit… Elle sourit en acquiesçant… Elle savait… Il était tout aussi nerveux qu'elle et il avait toujours du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait mais malgré tout, elle se réjouissait de sa venue. C'était la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps qu'ils communiquaient (si on pouvait qualifier ainsi cette étrange conversation !) sans s'aboyer dessus. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver…

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, d'abord timidement puis très vite, ils s'abandonnèrent totalement dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. C'était un de ces dialogues silencieux où il n'y avait plus ni grade, ni barrière entre eux, et tout ce qu'ils taisaient depuis si longtemps pouvait enfin s'exprimer.

Ils étaient plus proches que jamais et Sam sentait que l'instant dont elle rêvait depuis ces 8 dernières années était sur le point d'arriver… L'émotion fit perler des gouttes aux coins de ses paupières.

Jack approcha sa main de la joue de la jeune femme, la caressant doucement. Du pouce, il essuya une larme qui traçait un sillon sur sa peau. Alors, avec une lenteur insoutenable, sans jamais lâcher son regard, il commença à se rapprocher d'elle…

Leurs souffles étaient sur le point de se mêler quand…

« ACTIVATION EXTERIEURE NON-PROGRAMMÉE ! ACTIVATION EXTERIEURE NON-PROGRAMMÉE ! »

Ils restèrent interdits une seconde avant de soupirer en reculant vivement d'un pas. La vie militaire refaisait brutalement surface en brisant le charme du moment. Ils se sourirent maladroitement, gênés de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Le colonel ouvrit la porte en se retournant pour la regarder. Il paraissait avoir totalement repris le contrôle de lui-même et le regard qu'il posa sur elle était parfaitement indifférent.

« On y va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, résignée et terriblement frustrée. Ils n'y arriveraient donc jamais ?! Elle passa devant lui, tête baissée et le moral complètement anéanti. Comment pouvait-il être si maître de lui ? Il ne ressentait donc rien ?

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Sam… »

Cette phrase murmurée d'une voix chaude sur son passage lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Elle se retourna vers son supérieur, certaine d'avoir mal saisi l'allusion, ça lui ressemblait tellement peu ! Mais elle rencontra un sourire taquin et deux yeux chocolats qui pétillaient au dessus. Elle se détendit aussitôt et lui rendit bien volontiers son sourire. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un moment éphémère voué à ne jamais se reproduire…

Il se rapprocha d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil rapidement dans le couloir par-dessus son épaule, puis déposa furtivement un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Il partit avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Allez Carter, on y va, le boulot nous attend ! »

Il était retourné au milieu du passage et l'observait avec un petit air amusé. Elle soupira en secouant la tête… Décidément, il la surprendrait toujours ! Elle s'avança en souriant pour le rejoindre et ils se rendirent rapidement au cœur des opérations.

Malheureusement pour eux, la menace Goa'uld choisit cette période pour se renforcer ! Leurs missions se firent de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus dangereuses, ne leur laissant plus aucune place pour avoir une vie privée. Ils passaient leurs rares moments de repos à récupérer et essayer d'évacuer le stress et la pression qui s'accumulaient sur leurs épaules.

L'instant de grâce qu'ils avaient vécu semblait s'être déroulé il y a des années-lumière et Sam en arrivait presque à penser qu'elle avait rêvé tout ça. Heureusement, un simple coup d'œil au poignet de son colonel suffisait à la réconforter un peu. Le petit bracelet y était toujours solidement attaché et elle avait même plusieurs fois surpris Jack jouant machinalement avec, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres quand il se croyait seul.

Hélas, c'était la seule preuve concrète de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Depuis lors, ils n'avaient pas fait la moindre tentative de rapprochement. Il n'y avait eu entre eux ni regards équivoques, ni phrases à double sens, rien. Ils étaient redevenus de parfaits professionnels, au grand dam de Sam qui supportait de plus en plus mal cette distance entre eux. Oh bien sûr, l'ambiance au sein de SG1 était redevenue sereine, mais maintenant qu'elle avait (presque) goûté à plus avec Jack, elle n'arrivait plus à se contenter de son amitié.

Et c'est ainsi que, jour après jour, la jeune femme sombra dans la déprime. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir donc à récupérer. Résultat : elle était tout le temps sur les nerfs et avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ses expériences. Ses compagnons se montraient d'une patience d'ange avec elle et couvraient de leur mieux son manque d'attention auprès du Général Hammond, pensant qu'elle allait vite se reprendre.

Plusieurs fois, Daniel avait tenté de lui parler, cherchant à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais à chaque fois, elle s'était retranchée derrière une surcharge de travail ou une mauvaise nuit.

De son côté, le colonel surveillait attentivement chaque fait et geste de la jeune femme et voyait bien son abattement grandissant. Il était le seul à comprendre vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour elle pour l'instant. En apparence, il gardait son calme et une humeur égale, mais intérieurement il était rongé par son impuissance à aider Sam. Il aurait tant aimé la serrer dans ses bras, la rassurer mais il n'en avait pas encore le droit… Il espérait bien obtenir cette permission mais avec leurs ennemis qui renforçaient les attaques, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de poser la question à ses supérieurs.

Il aurait pu lui offrir au moins un regard ou un frôlement furtif mais il n'était pas certain d'être assez fort pour ça… S'il croisait son profond regard bleu, la douleur et la tristesse qu'il était sûr d'y trouver l'empêcheraient de se détourner d'elle… Et il commettrait alors l'irréparable… Alors, un simple contact était définitivement exclu ! Sans compter qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit déstabilisé en mission, leur survie en dépendait !

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de chercher un moyen de lui remonter le moral, sans avoir à lui parler, ni même la croiser, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps face à elle. Il avait bien pensé à lui écrire mais il n'était pas très doué pour les mots… Et pour lui dire quoi au juste ? Où en était leur histoire ? Ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de reparler de leur… écart ? Jack pensait qu'elle aussi avait envie de plus entre eux, mais il aurait aimé en être certain avant de commettre une gaffe…

Une nuit, à quelques milliards de d'années-lumière de la Terre, alors qu'il montait la garde, il eut soudain une idée ! Sa simplicité lui sauta aux yeux et il se fustigea pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Dès son retour à la maison, il réussit à arracher une heure de permission au général Hammond et s'éclipsa en ville pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Le lendemain soir, au retour d'une mission plus éprouvante que les autres, Sam se rendit directement dans ses quartiers. Elle se sentait au bord du gouffre et savait qu'elle allait s'effondrer en larmes si on lui demandait une fois de plus comment elle allait ! Elle marchait tête baissée pour éviter que quelqu'un l'interrompe avant qu'elle puisse enfin se retrouver seule. En arrivant en vue de sa chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil machinal dans le couloir quand un détail attira son attention.

Quelque chose semblait attaché à la poignée de sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et pressa un peu l'allure, curieuse de savoir ce que ça pouvait être…

Quand elle s'aperçut de ce que c'était, son cœur accéléra soudain l'allure. Elle s'empressa de dénouer le petit objet en prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne passait par là et s'enferma rapidement dans la pièce en serrant précieusement son butin contre elle.

La jeune militaire se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'accordant quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, anticipant ce qu'elle allait découvrir en ouvrant la main. Quand elle se sentit prête, elle s'assit, alluma rapidement la lumière et regarda enfin ce que ses doigts renfermaient…

Un petit bracelet en cuir tressé, brun, fermé par un bouton se trouvait dans sa paume. Cette seule découverte la remplissait d'un nouvel espoir, lui faisant oublier instantanément les jours d'angoisse et de désespoir qu'elle venait de traverser. Mais ce n'était pas tout… Fébrilement, elle déplia le petit papier qui était attaché à l'une de ses extrémités… Une seule phrase, d'une écriture fine et décidée :

_Je n'ai pas oublié…Patience…_

Sam lisait et relisait cette simple phrase et des larmes brouillaient sa vue. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin : une petite lueur à laquelle se raccrocher et il le savait. Il avait encore réussi à la surprendre. Au moment où elle était à bout, prête à lâcher prise, il surgissait de nulle part et lui redonnait goût à la vie ! Elle caressa la feuille de papier froissée en rêvant à ce que l'avenir leur réservait…

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sauta sur ses pieds, pleine d'une nouvelle assurance ! Elle ne pouvait certainement pas le remercier explicitement mais elle pouvait au moins lui assurer qu'elle avait compris le message. Elle rangea précieusement le petit mot et noua rapidement le lien autour de son poignet, prenant quelques secondes pour admirer ce nouveau morceau d'elle… Par-Fait, il était parfait… Sobre, fin, élégant, elle l'aimait… Définitivement !

Le major Carter tendit le bras vers sa veste avant de sortir puis y renonça en haussant les épaules. Elle voulait qu'il la voit porter ce bijou, ce n'était pas le moment de se camoufler. Elle partit donc d'un pas léger et le cœur battant vers le mess où elle était à peu près sûre de retrouver son équipe, un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

Au seuil de la grande salle, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et repéra vite ceux qu'elle cherchait. Ses gars, sa famille… Ils s'étaient attablés dans le fond et parlaient à voix basse, leur visage reflétait leur inquiétude. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur, certaine d'être le sujet de la conversation. Elle leur avait fait peur ces derniers jours. Mais c'était terminé ! Maintenant, elle irait bien !

Armée de son plus beau sourire, le major Samantha Carter traversa la salle et, après avoir rempli son plateau d'une alléchante gelée bleue, elle prit possession de la dernière chaise libre autour de la table, juste en face de Jack.

« Salut les gars, ça va bien ? »

Elle avait lancé cette phrase comme si de rien n'était et s'était plongée avec délectation dans son dessert. Un silence se fit instantanément et elle sentit trois paires d'yeux braquées sur elle. Elle releva la tête et leur jeta un regard faussement étonné.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? »

Elle ponctua sa question d'un grand sourire. Ses coéquipiers la regardaient, bouche bée. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue si enjouée et ils étaient déconcertés par son comportement. Daniel finit par lever la main.

« Sam ? Ça a l'air d'aller… mieux ?

Il avait froncé les yeux, comme quand il était en proie à une intense réflexion. Teal'c, fidèle à lui-même, s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil en suivant la conversation sans interrompre son repas. Le colonel, bien qu'aussi surpris que ses camarades, avait quant à lui le regard rivé quelques centimètres plus bas. Il venait juste de remarquer le bracelet à son poignet et ne pouvait plus en détacher ses yeux.

Il avait bêtement pensé qu'elle ne le trouverait pas avant le soir, heure à laquelle il serait rentré chez lui, évitant ainsi toutes confrontations. Leur accord était toujours d'actualité apparemment puisqu'elle avait accepté son présent… Il sentait une douce chaleur envahir son ventre et n'osait plus lever la tête de peur de croiser son regard. Il n'était pas sûr du tout de pouvoir lui résister et c'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se laisser aller.

« Jack ? »

L'interrogation de son ami le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il l'observa, étonné, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

« Daniel ? »

Ce dernier soupira, excédé par son inattention et se résigna à répéter sa question.

« Je disais… Ne trouvez-vous pas que Sam va mieux ? »

Le colonel se gratta la gorge et, prenant un air dégagé, il lâcha hâtivement sa réponse.

« Je suis content que vous vous sentiez bien… »

Un petit sourire et un regard en coin complétèrent sa tirade et il replongea très vite le nez dans son dessert pour cacher le trouble qui l'envahissait.

Le silence retomba autour de la table. Daniel ouvrait déjà la bouche pour en savoir plus sur l'étrange comportement de ses deux amis quand il remarqua quelque chose. Il saisit vivement le bras de Sam et le tint au dessus de la table !

« Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Mais enfin Daniel, lâchez-moi ! »

Surprise, la jeune femme se défendit avec véhémence et s'arracha à la poigne de son ami.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu de bracelet, Daniel ? »

« Il n'était pas là hier ! »

« Et alors ? »

Il avait asséné fièrement sa remarque, comme s'il venait de faire une découverte capitale. Il observa Sam avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est pour quelque chose dans votre soudaine joie de vivre… J'ai tort ? »

Elle soupira… Si elle ne lui répondait pas maintenant, il y avait fort à parier qu'il la harcèlerait jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction. Il pouvait être si insistant parfois ! Mais elle lui en dirait le moins possible…

« C'est un cadeau ! »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi Daniel ? »

Bien qu'en apparence totalement occupé à finir son repas, Jack ne perdait pas une miette de cet échange. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait raconter… Un peu inquiet aussi…

Daniel continuait à la fixer derrière ses lunettes en souriant, attendant patiemment d'avoir sa réponse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, attendrie par sa curiosité enfantine. Elle savait qu'il se réjouissait qu'elle aille mieux et voulait savoir pourquoi.

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, oui Daniel, ce bracelet est très important pour moi. C'est un cadeau d'un ami très cher et une forme de promesse… Ça m'a beaucoup touché de le recevoir… Surtout maintenant… Enfin bref ! Cette fois, je ne vous en dirai pas plus ! »

Sam se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête. Elle avait bien failli en dire trop ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil par en dessous à son supérieur. Il semblait encore totalement absorbé par son assiette mais, en l'observant attentivement, elle vit qu'il serrait ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, signe de trouble chez lui… Elle n'était pas mécontente de le déstabiliser un peu finalement… Après tout, si elle avait été si mal ces dernières semaines, c'est en partie parce qu'il savait si bien garder le contrôle de ses émotions ! On ne savait jamais à quoi il pensait…

« On le connaît ? »

Le jeune archéologue n'était visiblement pas entièrement satisfait de sa réponse et tentait encore de la sonder. Sam répondit en riant.

« Je ne dirai plus rien ! »

La voix de son ami se fit suppliante.

« S'il vous plait Sam… »

A ce moment là, s'éleva la voix calme et posée de Teal'c.

« Je crois que le Major Carter n'a pas envie de nous en dire plus, Daniel Jackson. »

Daniel regarda le jaffa puis Sam et soupira.

« Oui… Je suis désolé Sam, je n'aurai pas dû insister… Mais je suis content de vous voir en forme… Vous nous avez fait peur, vous savez… »

« Merci, Daniel… »

Elle baissa les yeux, elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots… Elle reprit en parlant doucement…

« Merci à vous trois… Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas été très marrante et vous m'avez supportée avec une patience d'ange, même dans les pires instants… Vous m'avez couverte quand j'ai fait des erreurs… Bref, ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que je vous en suis reconnaissante. J'ai apprécié chaque geste de réconfort que vous m'avez offert, même si, sur le moment, je ne vous ai rien dit… »

Elle releva la tête et les regarda, leur offrant son plus beau sourire malgré son regard embué.

« Ça m'a beaucoup touchée et j'espère être là pour vous, comme vous l'êtes toujours pour moi… »

Sam s'arrêta trop émue pour continuer. Elle les aimait plus que des frères mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ses sentiments avec eux.

Daniel posa sa main sur la sienne un instant tandis que Teal'c la saluait d'un mouvement de tête, sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il était touché par ses paroles. Le colonel ne fit rien, le nez toujours plongé dans son assiette. Après un sourire à ses coéquipiers, Sam se décida aussi à retourner à son repas… Elle soupira intérieurement… Elle se sentait un peu coupable de s'être laissée ainsi aller, surtout devant Jack… Il n'avait pratiquement rien dit depuis son arrivée.

Un frémissement sur sa cheville lui fit brusquement lever la tête. La jeune femme croisa le regard chaud de son supérieur durant une seconde, puis il se lança dans son jeu favori, asticoter Daniel en prenant à témoin un Teal'c, toujours impassible,. Tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient, Sam sentit le contact se raffermir sur sa jambe. Très lentement, Jack l'entoura et la serra doucement entres ses deux mollets. Elle n'osait plus bouger, profitant de ce contact inespéré… Quand, à regret, ils durent se séparer pour se lever, leur regard se rencontra. Ils se sourirent maladroitement, trop habitués à rester loin l'un de l'autre, et finirent par rire doucement…

C'était tellement bon de se retrouver comme avant, non, plus qu'avant… Jamais il ne s'était permis ce genre de contact précédemment… En se dirigeant vers ses quartiers, Sam souriait aux ange en bénissant leur bracelet respectif, grâce à eux, les choses bougeaient… Et peut-être qu'un jour, qui sait…

Encore une fois, les choses reprirent leur cours… Enfin presque… Si on était très attentif, on pouvait noter de subtils changements au sein de l'équipe. L'ambiance semblait beaucoup plus détendue. Sam et Jack faisaient fréquemment équipe et n'avaient plus peur d'échanger des regards, des sourires et parfois même ils se risquaient à un bref contact. Daniel et Teal'c les regardaient se rapprocher d'un œil bienveillant, souriant de leur gaucherie dès qu'il s'agissait d'exprimer leurs sentiments. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais reparlé de leur relation, se contentant de vivre ce qui se présentait au jour le jour…

Pourtant un soir, Jack en eut assez ! Il voulait plus et quelque chose lui disait que c'était le bon moment pour agir. Ils avaient un long week-end qui se présentait et il comptait bien en profiter pour passer un peu plus de temps avec son major préférée !

Nonchalamment, mais le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se dirigea vers le labo de sa coéquipière. Il l'observa silencieusement, rassemblant son courage avant d'oser pénétrer son sanctuaire. Comme toujours, elle était plongée dans des calculs incompréhensibles pour les simples mortels tels que lui. Il adorait la voir travailler ainsi, tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien autour. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et il sourit, conquit par cette moue qu'il trouvait absolument charmante. Il secoua la tête et sans réfléchir plus, tapa deux coups secs sur le battant ouvert de la porte pour attirer son attention.

« Mon colonel ? »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle ces derniers temps, elle sursauta. La tension grandissait entre eux sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui sourit gentiment.

« On se calme Carter… Je ne vais pas vous manger… »

Elle répondit nerveusement à son sourire et replaça une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille. « Elle semble presqu'aussi énervée que moi… » remarqua le colonel. Il se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne idée de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en lui faisant sa proposition. Il enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son treillis et s'appuya contre la paroi, face au bureau de Sam.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout ce temps, attendant de connaître la raison de sa présence dans son labo. Comme il ne paraissait pas décidé à prendre la parole, elle brisa le silence.

« Vous désirez quelque chose, mon colonel ? »

Il posa les yeux sur elle. Il sortit une main de sa poche et se frotta la nuque, signe de nervosité chez lui. La jeune femme sourit, étrangement rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être dans cet état. C'était idiot, elle le savait bien, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'accélérer dès qu'il était dans les parages. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé de plus entre eux qu'un échange de promesses par cadeau interposé… « Et ça a suffit à nous transformer en deux adolescents énamourés, pathétique ! » Elle laissa échapper un rire.

Surpris, Jack se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Un problème, Carter ? »

Elle balaya sa question d'un geste de la main en reprenant son sérieux.

« Non, non, c'est rien monsieur, une bêtise… Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous vouliez me demander… »

Aussitôt la gêne réapparut ! Jack s'approcha du bureau et saisit un objet inconnu, le retournant dans tous les sens entre ses doigts, semblant totalement absorbé par son étude. Au bout de quelques secondes et sans cesser son manège, il posa enfin sa question :

« Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ? »

Le silence éloquent qui suivit sa demande lui fit finalement lever les yeux vers Sam. Elle le fixait, interdite. Il sentit la panique s'insinuer lentement dans son esprit. Et si elle n'avait pas du tout envie de passer la soirée avec lui ? Il reprit :

- « J'avais pensé qu'une soirée pizza et TV, ce serait sympa… Juste pour nous détendre un peu… »

En voyant la petite lueur d'intérêt qui éclairait maintenant l'œil de son second, Jack ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il continua donc sur sa lancée…

« Alors ? C'est d'accord ? »

Sam lui sourit et répondit d'une voix enthousiaste.

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est une excellente idée ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers temps, on a bien mérité un peu de détente. J'accepte avec plaisir, mon Colonel, et j'amènerai un dessert ! »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'avait même pas hésité un seul instant avant d'accepter son invitation ! S'il avait su, il aurait tenté sa chance bien plus tôt !!! Il sortit brutalement du cours de ses pensées en entendant la question de sa coéquipière.

« Teal'c et Daniel sont déjà prévenus ? »

Aïe, aïe, aïe, ce n'était pas prévu ça… Il comprit soudain sa prise si rapide de décision… Elle pensait à une de leur soirée à 4… Quel imbécile il était ! Il avait envie de se donner des baffes là… Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle était si empressée pour lui ?

Il fallait qu'il lui réponde… Il décida de jouer la franchise, au point où il en était, ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

« Ben, c'est-à-dire, Carter, je pensais juste à nous deux… »

Sam resta médusée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Il l'avait invitée en tête à tête… Elle et lui… Seuls… Il fallait qu'elle réponde mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir franchir ses lèvres…

Devant sa soudaine immobilité, Jack perdit le peu de contenance qu'il avait encore. Finalement si, ça pouvait être pire ! Il fit volte-face et sortit aussitôt en marmonnant une dernière phrase à son second.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du vous inviter comme ça… Je préviens les gars. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord, c'est 19 h chez moi… »

Le temps qu'elle réagisse enfin, il était déjà hors de sa vue. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans le couloir.

« Mon colonel ! »

Il se retourna en fixant le sol devant lui, il n'avait pas très envie de la regarder, se sentant encore trop ridicule. Il soupira :

« Quoi encore, major ? »

En entendant son « major », elle grimaça en se triturant les doigts. Il était visiblement très énervé par le tour que prenaient les choses… Elle prit une grande inspiration et, serrant les mains à se faire blanchir ses jointures, elle lança :

« C'est d'accord ! »

Jack releva la tête, soudain curieux mais voulant être sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire… Il fit un pas vers elle.

« Qu'est ce qui est d'accord ? »

Sam lui fit un timide sourire et baissa les yeux, gênée par le regard scrutateur que son supérieur posait sur elle…

« La soirée TV – Pizza… Juste nous deux… »

La fin de sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure. Jack sourit devant l'effort démesuré que ça avait coûté à Sam pour dire cette simple phrase… Ils n'étaient franchement pas doués pour ce genre de conversation ! Il observa encore un instant la jeune femme rosissante qui fixait obstinément ses pieds… Il la trouvait tout simplement craquante à cet instant. Elle finit par lever les yeux et rencontra le sourire doux de son colonel.

« Je ne veux pas vous forcer la main, Carter… Si vous préférez, on peut se donner encore du temps… »

Elle sourit à son tour, émue par sa prévenance. Attendre encore ? Non, il n'en était pas question !

« Non ! Non, ce soir c'est très bien… »

Il accentua encore son sourire, amusé par l'empressement soudain de la jeune femme. Visiblement, sa patience était arrivée à son terme… Tout comme la sienne !

« 19h chez moi… N'oubliez pas le dessert ! »

Il se retourna et disparut dans le couloir, la laissant là, le cœur battant, réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se produire…

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le plus épais des brouillards. Aucune des expériences qu'elle avait en cours n'avança et à 17 h, elle décida finalement de rendre les armes et quitta la base pour se préparer. De toute façon, elle devrait recommençait tout ce qu'elle avait tenté cet après-midi, trop obnubilée par sa soirée pour réussir le moindre calcul !

Du côté du colonel, ce n'était guère mieux. Il avait essayé de s'occuper l'esprit en rédigeant les rapports qu'il avait en retard mais en vain… Il avait passé plus de temps à raturer qu'à écrire. Il était maintenant chez lui à se demander pour la millième fois s'il avait bien fait d'inviter Carter…

Oui, il avait bien fait ! L'un comme l'autre étaient harassés par les missions dangereuses et incessantes et ils avaient bien mérité de se détendre un peu… Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls en tête à tête… Mais, le moment était venu ! Non ?!

Il secoua la tête, désireux de chasser toutes ces questions de son esprit ! Il voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec elle, apprendre à mieux la connaître et le reste viendrait de lui-même… En attendant, s'il ne voulait pas que son second fuit avant même de passer la porte, il fallait qu'il fasse un brin de ménage !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam se tenait nerveusement sur le pas de la porte de son supérieur, la main suspendue dans les airs, attendant de trouver le courage de sonner… Elle avait tant attendue et tant redouté cet instant… Qu'allait changer cette soirée dans sa vie ? Dans leur vie ? Elle soupira… Elle se faisait sans doute beaucoup trop d'idée, il avait juste parlé d'une soirée de détente. Peu importe, passer une soirée seule avec lui était déjà un rêve qu'elle allait enfin réalisé. Elle respira un grand coup, lissa sa jupe légère en demandant une énième fois si elle avait fait le bon choix et appuya brièvement sur la sonnette.

Un court instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Le colonel s'écarta simplement pour la laisser passer sans un mot, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard neutre, imprimant machinalement chaque détail de sa tenue, de la veste en jean à la jupe fleurie sans oublier le petit tee-shirt blanc tout simple… Il adorait la voir en civil, c'était si rare.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, gênés de se retrouver ainsi l'un en face de l'autre. Jack lui adressa finalement un petit sourire en tendant le bras vers le salon pour l'inviter à y entrer. Elle se posa timidement sur le divan qu'il lui montrait tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse.

Elle laissa ses yeux s'approprier la pièce, admirant la simplicité de la décoration et la chaleur qui en ressortait. Un sourire nostalgique caressa ses lèvres quand elle découvrit une photo de SG-1. Juste à coté, dans un autre cadre, un petit garçon portant fièrement un équipement de base-ball souriait à l'objectif. Un pincement lui serra le cœur quand elle pensa y reconnaître Charlie, le petit bonhomme qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais…

Pendant tout le temps de son exploration visuelle, Jack ne la quitta pas des yeux, lisant dans son regard les diverses émotions qui la traversaient. Ils n'avaient encore prononcé aucun mot mais à quoi bon ? La présence de l'autre suffisait pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de se ré-apprivoiser dans cet environnement différent. Il se décida malgré tout à briser le silence avant qu'il ne devienne trop lourd.

« Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? Bière ? Vin blanc ? Soda light ? »

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui et sourit franchement en l'entendant énoncer sa boisson préférée. Elle lui demanda malicieusement :

« Soda light ? Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez attention à votre ligne, mon colonel ! »

« Tout comme j'ignorais que vous consommiez ma marque de bière favorite, Carter ! »

Le petit clin d'œil qui ponctua sa phrase la fit rougir, il avait découvert un de ses petits secrets. Elle avait toujours cette impression de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher, c'était effrayant et à la fois totalement rassurant de savoir qu'il pouvait tout savoir d'elle… Il la sortit soudain de sa rêverie.

« Alors Carter, qu'est-ce qu'on boit ? »

« Euh… Soda light ! J'adore le g... »

« Le goût ! Je sais... »

Ils rirent tous les deux et la tension baissa d'un cran. Décidément, ils se connaissaient vraiment bien, jusque dans leurs petites manies.

Elle le regarda partir, admirant silencieusement sa tenue décontractée. Un simple jean foncé et une chemise blanche, pourtant il émanait toujours de lui un sentiment de puissance qui la rassurait. Elle soupira imperceptiblement… Etre si proche de lui la rendait nerveuse.

Il revint rapidement de la cuisine, chargé des boissons et se réinstalla en face d'elle. Après quelques minutes d'échanges gênés et maladroits, ils se décrispèrent et purent enfin profiter pleinement de ce moment unique pendant lequel ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, riant beaucoup et se permettant même quelques phrases ambiguës qui avaient immanquablement fait rougir Sam et sourire malicieusement Jack.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient affamés, l'un comme l'autre. « Les émotions, ça creuse ! » fit remarquer le colonel avec un clin d'œil. Il se leva et alla commander des pizzas. Sam sourit, jamais elle n'aurait cru que passer une soirée seule avec lui fut si facile. Elle se sentait bien, détendue et toute sa peur (ou presque) semblait s'être envolée… Il avait vraiment le don de la mettre à l'aise. Il s'était montré gentil, attentionné, charmeur, à l'écoute et c'était très agréable… Elle en venait à regretter d'avoir si souvent refusé ses invitations à aller pêcher.

Une fois rassasié, Jack hésita sur la suite du programme, il avait bien pensé à regarder tranquillement un bon film mais maintenant, il n'avait qu'un désir : profiter de chaque instant passé en tête à tête avec elle pour apprendre à mieux la connaître. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien sur la vie de son second hors de la base. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui exprimer cette envie…

« Je sais que je vous avais promis un film mais j'me disais que… »

Embarrassé, il s'arrêta et se contenta de faire gesticuler ses mains comme à chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir une conversation.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir ni pourquoi il avait soudainement l'air si gêné alors qu'il était si détendu encore un instant auparavant… Il ne suggérait quand même pas… Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise ! Non, il n'oserait jamais aborder ce sujet avec elle, pas comme ça, non ??? Paniquée par le cours que prenaient ses pensées, elle promena son regard tout autour de la pièce en évitant surtout de le poser sur lui.

« Vous comprenez, quoi… »

La fin de la phrase de son supérieur la tira de sa torpeur. Non, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait rien du tout et surtout, elle ne voulait pas comprendre !!!

Elle sentait son cœur battre des records de vitesse dans sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé ce genre de chose entre eux, mais pas comme ça… Elle avait toujours pensé que si ça devait arriver, ça se ferait, simplement en laissant les choses suivre leur cours, sans qu'ils aient besoin d'en discuter… Comme maintenant ! Il voulait quoi ? Son autorisation ??? Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers la porte d'entrée, se demandant si elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir en courant…

Le colonel O'Neill arrêta sa tentative de discussion et se mit à observer son amie avec attention. Soudain, elle paraissait très nerveuse… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il venait de dire… Oh… Il réalisa le double sens de ses mots. Il porta la main à sa nuque et se frotta les cheveux… Il s'éclaircit la voix :

« Euh Carter… Je réalise que je me suis mal exprimé… C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !!! »

Elle osa enfin se tourner vers lui et la panique qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la fit sourire et la calma aussitôt. Un malentendu, c'était ça, juste ça… Au fond d'elle, malgré tout, une petite voix ne put s'empêcher de soupirer… Ils allaient encore éviter LE sujet…

« Dans ce cas, de quoi parlez vous, monsieur ? Parce que j'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous suivre… »

Il la fixa à son tour et se mit à rire doucement…

« On est vraiment des cas… Incapable de s'exprimer clairement quand il s'agit de nous… Vous croyez qu'un jour on y arrivera ? »

Elle frissonna en l'entendant prononcer ce petit mot « nous »… Elle s'accrocha à son regard brun et avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable, elle lui répondit dans un souffle, de peur que sa voix se mette à trembler tant elle était émue…

« Oui… On y arrivera… Si on le veut suffisamment fort… »

Le tour que prenait la conversation était si intime qu'ils osaient à peine respirer… Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et répondit sur le même ton.

« Je le veux… Et vous ? Le voulez-vous ? »

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure au sang ni qu'il avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse enfin échapper le petit mot tant attendu.

« Oui… »

Voilà… Tout était dit, à demi-mot et sans grande déclaration, comme toujours, mais les choses entre eux avaient changé. Définitivement.

Sam brisa le silence la première, non pas par envie, elle serait bien restée plongée dans ses yeux pendant toute l'éternité mais ce regard brûlant la troublait de plus en plus et elle jugea plus prudent de changer de sujet… Pour l'instant du moins… Elle se gratta la gorge et demanda d'une voix qu'elle espérait normale.

« Alors ? Que vouliez-vous me proposer à la place du film ? »

Jack cligna des yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve et se redressa. Il sourit, maintenant il ne craignait plus de lui avouer son idée…

« Je m'étais simplement dit que j'avais très envie de passer la soirée à discuter avec vous… C'est si rare et je connais si peu de choses sur votre passé… J'aimerais tellement connaître le jardin secret de Samantha Carter… »

Elle rougit, profondément émue par les paroles de son ami… Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé. Elle lui fit face, ramenant ses jambes en tailleur et posant ses coudes par dessus.

« Que voulez vous savoir ? »

Touché par la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, il se tourna lui aussi vers elle. Il prit son temps, ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer. Finalement, un bras posé nonchalamment sur le dossier du canapé, les doigts tapotant légèrement le tissu, il demanda d'une voix douce :

« Racontez-moi tout Sam… Votre enfance, votre mère… »

La surprise se lit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle l'avait perdue très tôt et qu'ensuite, ses rapports avec son père avaient été très chaotiques. Mais il ne savait pas comment elle s'était sortie de tout ça, comment elle avait traversé ce moment terrible et il voulait connaître cette part d'ombre en elle.

Elle hésita un instant… Parler de son adolescence était toujours difficile. Ça avait été une période très noire qu'elle avait traversée plus ou moins bien... Le regard réconfortant de son supérieur posé sur elle la décida.

D'abord à demi-mot, elle commença son récit. De fil en aiguille, elle raconta tout… Ses crises, les nuits blanches, les fugues, les conflits permanents… Sous la cuirasse du soldat, Jack découvrit une femme fragile qui se protégeait comme elle pouvait des agressions permanentes de la vie. Elle s'était construit une armure, un peu comme lui en somme…

Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes se mirent à couler… Arrivée au bout de son récit, elle se sentit vidée, elle n'avait jamais totalement ouvert son cœur à quelqu'un. Elle releva les yeux vers Jack, son regard était toujours fixé sur elle.

Il écarta son bras, tapotant la place à côté de lui… « Viens… »

Sam se blottit immédiatement sur son torse. Jack referma les bras autour d'elle et sans dire un mot, la serra tout contre lui. Elle se laissa bercer longtemps par les battements de son cœur. Elle se sentait enfin apaisé…

Quand elle se sentit suffisamment calmée, elle s'écarta un peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il la laissa faire, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle lui murmura juste un petit mot en retour, assorti d'un sourire timide :

« Merci… »

Il resserra son étreinte, plongeant la figure dans ses boucles blondes. Il était heureux comme jamais. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe, incapable d'exprimer avec des mots ce qu'il ressentait, le sentiment puissant d'être là où il devait. Elle sourit à cette tendre caresse et ferma les yeux, goûtant pleinement le bonheur d'avoir trouvé sa place. Là. Dans ses bras.

_Merci à Csillag qui m'a raconté la « véritable » histoire des bracelets que portent les acteurs durant la saison 6 : Amanda Tapping les a ramenés d'un voyage qu'elle a fait en Irak._


End file.
